rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Varian de Moselle
'King Varian de Moselle '''was a human spellsword and the founder of the Moselle dynasty as King of Asgarnia. Varian was created by Justin. He was the youngest son of Varis Grey and one of three of his siblings to possess the Gift. He became widely known for reuniting Asgarnia and establishing peace across the realm. In addition to ruling Asgarnia, he founded the House de Moselle alongside his wife, Zara, the name deriving from their duchy in Ardougne territory. With the founding of their new house, Zara bore a healthy son out of wedlock named Elijah Flyn. During their reign as the monarchs of Asgarnia, the two brought seven children into the royal family. Varian first rose to prominence after the abdication of Aeveredir in the Kingdom of Camelot. Varian would ascend the throne as the heir of Clarissa Dayne and establish the foundings of the Grey dynasty in that region. Shortly after his ascension, Varian merged the kingdom with the Argrevian Empire and formally swore fealty to his nephew, Emperor Edward Aren-Grey. After a brief absence from Camelot, the Vekon attempted to take over the kingdom through a coup d'etat, capturing Varian in the process. With Imperial assistance, the rebellion was quelled and Varian was released from his cell, abdicating after the situation. He would travel back to Burthorpe for several weeks and eventually journey to Al-Kharid where he would become the Azap Agha and serve the Parliament as a commander. A political crisis occured during Varian's absence from the empire, and Godric Grey, his nephew and the second Emperor of Argrevia, was betrayed by the Ardougnans. During a battle in Falador, Godric was arrested and detained by the Kandar's while the Ardougne troops occupied the White City. It was this development that Varian chose to return home to Anglia. Returning home, Varian came into conflict with Ormond Del'Vair, who eventually stepped down as King of Anglia after dissolving the empire. Varian then became King of Anglia until Ormond's ascension as King of Asgarnia, to which Anglia would revert to a duchy. However, after a conference with Kandarin, the signing of a peace treaty, and the removal of Kandar troops from Falador, Ormond was found dead under mysterious circumstances, leaving Varian as his heir. After a series of events, Varian eventually became a candidate for the Asgarnian throne. His last few weeks as the sovereign of Anglia were spent building a reputation for his next role in the region. With the White Knights reaching an agreement, Varian was elected the King of Asgarnia, ultimately reuniting the kingdom to it's original territorial claims. After a series of unfortunate events involving the deaths of three members of his immediate family and the deterioration of relations with Camelot, Varian was assassinated in the courtyard of the White Castle. Personality Varian is a witty, educated, and calculating man, as he is very understanding of the world around him. As a noble of House Grey and a direct son of Varis Grey, his ambition holds no limits. Though he can be cruel to his enemies, he is very manipulative and cunning to those he doesn't know well enough, and he will do whatever it takes to satisfy his personal gain. Since his captivity in the cells of Camelot by the Vekon, Varian has learned quite a few lessons when it comes to leadership. Rather than lead for personal gain, he has strayed from his family's path and has began to interact with his people. Although he gains some satisfaction from the thing's he's accomplished, he tries hard not to let it overcome him. His status as the last son and youngest of Varis' litter has made him bitter in most cases, though he's made a goal for himself to maintain the honor of House Grey. Although he may seem arrogant, Varian is compassionate towards those he views as fellow outcasts or rejects. He often employs bastards, criminals, and exiles into his service, causing a strong rift between himself and some members of his family. He has a perceptive and observant outlook, and displays bravery, resourcefulness, and quick thinking on the battlefield. Appearance Varian has a muscular build, having recently lost his youthful appearance after several weeks as King of Asgarnia. His hair is black like those of his kin and he often allows a scruffy short beard to grow along his jawline. At first glance, Varian is very charming and often appeals to the taste of Asgarnian women. When he's not wearing his ceremonial armor as King, Varian can be seen in hunting gear and even dark clothing. He doesn't believe in Faladian prejudice against the color black and finds it very stupid. When outside of the city, Varian may carry a crossbow slung over his shoulder or even his favorite longbow which he named Harlot. As for melee, Varian carries a dagger on him at all times and is often seen carrying a blade called Aequitas, the sword of a legendary Saradominist paladin. Biography Early Years Varian was born during the Fifth Age as the fifth son of Varis Grey and the second son of Victoria Le'Gaunt. For a time, the two maintained a healthy marriage that later came to use politically during the later years of Varian's youth. Upon birth, Varian inherited no titles and wasn't expected to until the betrayal of his eldest brother, Crown Prince Galastus. After the latter, Varian became the Prince of Burthorpe and Taverley at age nine. He was raised in Burthorpe Keep and his father bought the academic support of Asgarnia's finest scholars. Unbeknownst to Varis, an unnamed soldier of his military trained Varian in swordfighting and combat prowess, assuring the boy's survival in the hostility of the world. Several years after Varian was born, Victoria gave birth to her third child and the only daughter between her and Varis, Isla Grey. Varian and Isla would share an adventurous childhood as their older siblings progressed into adult years. It was noted that both Varian and Isla were blessed by the Grey Gift, an ancestral magic coursing through patterns within the Grey lineage. Strangely enough, both were granted these abilities in the same generation, which is uncommon for the family. Varian and Isla were tutored in practical magic at an early age while also learning combat spells safely in the vaults of Burthorpe. The two became adept mages alongside one another, though as Varian got older his father would send him to the Aren Arcane Institute to excel with the Gift. New Beginnings: Aspera Tower In light of Anglia's alliance with the Aren family, Varian was permitted to train at Aspera Tower as an affiliate of the family. Upon arrival to Aspera, Varian was under the magical illusion that he was sent to study magic in the abandoned ruins that appeared to be the tower. However, after his escort of Forsworn were amused at his confusion, he was given an Aren bronze ring to access Aspera. Suddenly, the entire view of Aspera became visible to Varian and he was shocked at the grand appearance of his surroundings. Varian spent several years and a majority of his youth at Aspera, learning the ability to manipulate arcane energy to shape at his will. From the beginning of his life, Varian showed an aptitude for fire magick, pyromancy. This early talent would later define Varian's role at the tower and the person he's shaped himself to be. Late after his arrival at Aspera, Varian witnessed the spar between Karightus Aren and the Archmage, deciding that one day he would challenge the Aren to prove his own capabilities as a counterpart. As for idols, Varian found comfort in following Chris Aren, someone he believed could teach him mastery of the their mutual element. Varian learned several techniques from Christopher while serving Aspera as a Conjuror. Although an academic institution safely protected by the Forsworn, Aspera was also known for intense student rivalries. Varian and a fellow pyromancer, Derran Aren, began to plague the courtyards of the tower with their duels, even burning down an entire labratory at one point during an engagement. For this, the two were ordered to exile themselves from the tower to fight in the nearby forest. Their remaining time at the tower was spent gathering what few allies they could before meeting in an open field. The Battle of Aspera Forest Many students took the opportunity to finish their own rivalries, siding with whichever side countered their rival. Varian and Derran mounted near-equal numbers against each other, with Derran slightly out numbering Varian by a few. This led to a conspiracy that Derran would attempt to take control of Aspera if he won the duel with Varian. With gossip swarming the tower, word reached Varian that this would occur, and to outsmart Derran he took his remaining time at the tower to plea with the Forsworn captains. "Why do you waste our time with this gossip, acolyte?" "For the greater good of this tower. Derran must not take control of an institution that belongs to a collective of genius." Varian was able to convince the Forsworn that Derran planned the coup, despite the truth that Derran may have never have been involved in the conspiracy. However, not even the Forsworn would have the audacity to interfere with the student rivalries, therefore the duel would be carefully examined from their encampments. The duel took place in an open field about a mile away from the tower. Varian's group aligned themselves parallel to Derran's upon arrival, grudgingly awaiting the fight. Instead of breaking out into skirmish, Derran began to mock Varian, resulting in the two engaging first. Derran repelled most of Varian's fire attacks with his own earth spells, but suffered a burn to the left shoulder as a tendril of flame escaped his sight. The two engaged in a duel for several moments until each moved close enough that their spells were able to counteract and send them both flying towards their allies. Staggering to his feet, Varian could see the anticipation of a fight on the faces of his peers, and his only gesture to unleash them was a quick nod. ... Varian remained at the tower for a few more years after his duel with Derran, eventually reaching the status of High Mage, mastering pyromancy in combat. Aside from his affinity for fire, Varian also learned a degree of mind magic and became an adept dual-caster using fire and smoke together. News reached the tower that Anglia had been placed through several territorial disputes, and the rise of new King's shifted the policies of the kingdom. Varian wasn't suprised to hear that his father hadn't contacted him before disappearing but he was still shocked to hear that his distant relatives were higher in inheritance such as his nephew, Edward. Little did Varian know that there was a grand plan which required him to seize his own kingdom... Camelot: Reclamation & Reign Returning to Anglia, Varian rallied the support of his nephew's vassals and the Grey Knights, immediately setting foot over White Wolf Mountain. Many of the townspeople in Catherby were alerted by his arrival, and very few attempted to resist against Varian's party. As they came upon Camelot Castle, King Aeveredir met them in the courtyard, noting the Grey standards held by the household guard. After a brief exchange of words, some harsh, Varian handed over his birth papers which proclaimed him a son of Varis Grey and the first cousin of the former Queen Clarissa Dayne of Camelot, thus placing him as the heir to Camelot. Aeveredir hesitated carefully, refusing to war with House Grey over what he believed were the boy's natural rights. Therefore, Aeveredir abdicated in favor of Varian, now making him the King of Camelot. In a matter of days, Varian was able to report back to Edward that he had seized the Kingdom of Camelot in the name of House Dayne-Grey, therefore the kingdoms of Anglia and mostly Kandarin were held by the influence of a growing dynasty. Varian allowed Aeveredir three days to gather his retinue before leaving the kingdom altogether, fearing that if he stayed, a rebellion would grow. Now that Aeveredir was gone, Varian was officially coronated in the courtyard of Camelot, and at the coronation, he formally declared war on House Leroux of Ardougne, much to the appreciation of the people. Rabican was to blame for the 'murder' of the former Queen Clarissa, thus the people of Camelot felt war would be justice. Refusing to blame the people of Ardougne for the corrupt actions of King Rabican, Varian seized the kingdom's northern defenses while a rebel coalition fought their way from the east to west. With an army of seven-hundred men, boys, and even women from Camelot, Varian began marching south under the impression that he was going to attack Arenvale while Lord Ausar's coalition fought their way towards Ardougne. As Arenvale deceived the Leroux's into believing they were loyalists, the kingdom's finest regiment was granted access to Ardougne, informing Rabican that they would defend the city. With this massive conspiracy under fold, Anglia secretly provided three hundred men to Varian's army, now amassing his count to one-thousand, the largest army to be fielded since the reign of King Oliver of Kandarin. With Arenvale troops in the city, the Camelite army pressing south, and the coalition known as the Union invading and surrounding the city, the Leroux family were outnumbered and forced to flee or die. Arenvale declared their true intentions once Camelot and the Union invaded, thus ending the reign of Rabican and ending the last chance at once again unifying Kandarin. During the battle, Varian was absent, instead watching as his soldiers invaded the city from the north. King Edward of Anglia joined him at the encampment in Hemenster and the two toasted a glass of brandy at their fine handy work. After the battle, the rebel coalition know as the Union seized Ardougne Castle, attempting to halt the newly formed Agrevian Empire from seizing the city. Varian entered the city around this time, ordering most of his army to occupy Ardougne while sending a quarter of their strength back home to Camelot. His plan was originally to seize the castle after applying political pressure on the Union, though this would become useless as Lord Ausar Dae led a coup d'état to place himself as leader of the province. Doing so with his own supporters, he was able to counteract the Union's feeble attempts at seizing the castle for themselves once again, thus Ardougne was under his control. A bloody skirmish occurred at the castle, resulting in Ausar's victory. Varian assisted the remaining Agrevian troops in routing Union soldiers from the city, and became friends with a former Prince of Kandarin known as Virius Vekon in the process. Virius would later follow the King back home and take up the position as Lord Marshal of the Camelite Army. After congratulating Ausar on his rise to power and settling an alliance between the newly formed Republic of Ardougne and his own kingdom, Varian returned home to his people. Crowds gathered outside the gates of Camelot as he arrived, and the people proclaimed Varian a war hero. Showered in wreaths of peace and flowers, Varian finally entered his castle to feast to their triumph. It wasn't long after he arrived that King Edward, now Emperor of Agrevia, orated a speech in Burthorpe that announced the forming of their empire. After the brief war in Ardougne, it was established that Agrevia now encompassed three kingdoms, and united each of them through dynastic diplomacy. However, Falador and Ardougne remained independent provinces for the time being. Camelot was bolstered by these series of victories, leaving Varian at ease to enjoy his reign in pompous celebrations. He kept all of the reforms enacted by Aeveredir, thus he was also respected by the people for his gratitude in the former King. Leaving his Lord Marshal, Virius Vekon, as castellan in Camelot, Varian travelled over White Wolf to join his family and formally pledge fealty to the Empire. During this time, Virius moved his household guard into Camelot, unbeknownst to Varian. The King was absent from his own kingdom when the Vekon attempted to seize power and restore their former territories to the renaissance experienced during the reign of King Vectis. In fury, Varian returned and attempted to attack the castle, becoming captured by Vectori at the castle gates. His household guard were slain in the process, unable to fight against the might of the Vectori. Camelot was now occupied by the Vekon and the King held a prisoner in the cells of his own castle. It wasn't long before Imperial troops stormed the castle and liberated Camelot from their captors, thus freeing Varian. The King, still shaken by his time spent in the dark cells of Camelot, decided he would abdicate in favor of Reynard Grey, still keeping the throne in the hands of a Grey. Although he much desired to keep the throne, he still recognized the height of his influence in that province, though wished to establish himself in other territories of the Agrevian Empire. After passing the throne to Reynard, he then teleported to Burthorpe where he would remain for several weeks. Commander of the Emira's Janissaries Growing tired of his family and dissatisfied with the outcome of the Agrevian Empire, Varian opted to get as far away as he could from his own kind. Escaping an empire that encompasses more than three nation's would be difficult, but his mind eventually settled on Al-Kharid. His past experience as a commander in Kandarin led him to pursue a military leadership role, in which he immediately traveled to Al-Kharid to meet the Emira. Upon arrival, Varian bought a house in the southeastern district of the city. His home was filled with Kharidian furniture, incense, and women of the desert night, and he sought to establish a relationship with the people before meeting with the Emira. He came across a man from the Jakkan noble family, Urhen Jakkan, the brother of Urie Jakkan. The two decided to walk the city while Urhen would give Varian a personal tour, leading him into the slum area of the city. While there, they each enjoyed a bowl of Kharidian hashish and listened to the stylings of Arailo Kaireq, a local musician. Not only did they enjoy a mellow time in the slum's, but Urhen became Varian's drinking buddy, and the two became the best of friends during his time in the desert. A few weeks later, Varian finally met the Emira of Al-Kharid. In the palace, there were guards keeping watch over her safety, and Varian felt uneasy during the meeting. He was still learning the Kharidian dialect, and all around him it was being spoken. He began by telling her his experience upon the field of battle and some other noteworthy achievements, before slicing his hand with a dagger to pledge allegiance to her. The Emira seemed a bit suprised by this show of loyalty, and creeped out, but Varian truly meant what he had said, and vowed to protect the people of Al-Kharid. The Emira decided to name him the Azap Agha of Al-Kharid, and charged him first with improving the defenses of the city. Although he never completed his first task with upgrading the city defenses, Varian began training with soldiers. With Urhen at his side, he was quite threatened by the Kharidian troops. They had been exposed to the rule of foreigners for so long, it was almost like spitting in their faces to bring Varian in and teach them warfare. Nevertheless, Urhen translated everything a soldier said, and on more than one occasion, Varian had been the target of humiliation. However, this was met with shrewd discipline, and the soldier's soon learned to keep quiet while on duty. Varian began issuing garrison and patrol duties to each unit, hoping to reduce the crime activity in the area. With blood and sweat, Varian was leading the military when Logan Courval was arrested in Misthalin, thus beginning the Kharidian blockade. To counteract the Kharidian blockade, the Menaphites of the south began to issue a blockade of Al-Kharid, even surrounding their own ships. It seemed as though the Pharaoh had threatened for war, and Varian hurried to prepare. He began training new soldier's, learning the Kharidian language quicker than he had began, and transported cannonry to the western shores of the desert in case the Menaphites decided to invade by sea. While he was commanding Kharidian soldier's upon the western shores, he was called to the palace for a meeting with the Misthalinian diplomat. Joining the Emira and the Misthalinian, Varian had been frustrated with leaving his men on the shores along, though Urhen was able to handle it. After brief introduction's and formalities, the diplomat explained the situation to the Emira, who was offended that her relations with Lumbridge could've led to the arrest of Duke Logan Courval. She was eventually made aware of Misthalin's true intentions, although Varian seemed to feel uneasy about the whole situation. As she agreed to lift her own blockade, it would take the Menaphites lifting their own first, to which they agreed to. Varian issued orders to Urhen so that the soldier's return to their homes. After many weeks with maintaining the guard units and garrison, word eventually reached Al-Kharid about the arrest of Godric Grey, the second Emperor of Agrevia. Up until this point, Varian was planning to revolt against Godric upon his return, and seize the throne of Anglia. Though, to hear that Ardougne betrayed and insulted his family, Varian was not amused and instead abandoned his post in Al-Kharid abruptly to return home. The Prince Returns Varian teleported into Burthorpe furiously, stomping his way towards the Keep. As he made his way through the city and towards the great castle that his family dominated for decades, he observed the Anglian soldier's all around him that were training by sparring, building massive siege weapons, and hustling about as if in a hurry. His first thoughts were that someone else had reclaimed the Anglian throne, and even then the troops gave him cautious glares while he made his journey north. The Burthorpe Keep was heavily garrisoned, soldier's beating their disapproval down to him from the battlements as he ascended the pathway to the doors. He didn't stop upon seeing guardsmen stationed there, and continued inside to find Ormond Del'Vair standing in the great hall of the Keep. His eyes narrowed at the man, a man he had not seen since he was in his teenage years. For a moment, there was an awkward silence before Varian began insulting Ormond. He declared Ormond treacherous for seizing the throne for himself, no matter that his mother was a Grey, but that Varian was a direct descendent of the paternal line. Ormond informed Varian that there was much to be discussed, but in the midst of confusion, Varian was willing to discuss them now. They talked at great length with mostly Varian insulting the greed of his own house, and Ormond for attempting at continuing that tradition. It wasn't long before Ormond became furious himself, beginning to question Varian for all his own past mistakes. The Prince of Burthorpe was quite astonished to find himself in that position and he tossed back his own petty insults to quell the man's anger. However, the two eventually settled down with Ormond offering Varian the Kingdom of Anglia, to which Varian agreed only if it meant Ormond was to leave the Keep. He had been informed that Ormond was attempting to seize the throne as King of Asgarnia, and would like to see Varian reign in Anglia as Duke, should he succeed. All that was required was that Varian travel south with Ormond to the peace talks with Kandarin and the signing of the treaty, which had been the outcome of Kandarin's occupation since their own betrayal to Godric. Varian hesitated, but agreed nonetheless, leaving the Keep temporarily to journey south with haste. Soon Ormond, Varian, the Del'Vair Guard, and the White Knights, all met with the Kandar officials in Falador, where they would discuss the transition of Asgarnia to a new leader. Varian sat through most of the conference quietly, noting that his sister Isla sat next to his nephew Sennis of Camelot. It occured to him how odd this must've been, to find a King whose line he began sitting across from him and his own sister next to their nephew. The entire situation seemed uncomfortable for Varian, though he persisted nonetheless. Varian sat quietly in his seat the entire time, observing the Kandar's, listening, and keeping his thoughts to himself. He recollected the first time Kandar's had occupied Falador, when his own father abdicated in favor of Oliver Cleeves of Kandarin, in which Oliver himself chose Joseph Adalhard as the next monarch to rule. He found it funny how history repeated itself, watching as one of the Camelite courtiers wrote their new treaty. As it was finished, the treaty was signed by Ormond, Varian, witnesses, and a White Knight commander, ultimately decreeing that the White Knights host an election within their own ranks to elect a new King of Asgarnia. The entire situation seemed fair enough to Varian, who was hoping no one would choose an Adalhard this time, and he was nearly leaping to get out of that room and return to his own northern kingdom. Isla seemed to notice Varian stay behind while Ormond and the others were still around, and the two began catching up and recollecting old times. After a while, they managed to leave and walk to the White Knights Castle, as Isla had never been before. During this time bonding with his sister, Varian spoke on the greed of their family, and how he had learned his own misfortune when he sat in the cells of Camelot Castle during the Vekonic coup. In speaking of such greed, Varian told Isla that House Grey would have to remain silent to piece together what's been broken since Godric's arrest. The entire world spat at the name of Grey since before the second Kandar occupation, and even some members were eager to change their name. Varian finally told Isla that it wasn't justice in executing Godric, which the Kandar's had planned to do, and so the two teleported off to Camelot to speak with Sennis personally. As they arrived in Camelot, Varian and Isla disturbed Sennis who was preparing to sleep for the night, but Varian wouldn't take a refusal at this point. They pleaded for mercy on Godric, who was also Sennis' cousin and their nephew, to which Sennis agreed that they should protect family. It was a lengthy conversation between the three that ended with Sennis promising Godric would not be executed, much to Varian's amusement. Although he was completely dissatisfied with Godric's reign as Emperor of Agrevia, he felt a strong moral obligation to defend his nephew for such false allegations. After all, each state of Agrevia had joined the empire willingly, with each leader swearing fealty to the Emperor. A Succession Crisis & White Knight Election Upon returning to Anglia where he expected to find Ormond still occupying the castle, Varian learned that Ormond had died, ultimately making him the newly crowned King of Anglia. As Ormond's heir, which had been decided just before the peace talks with Kandarin, Varian was placed forth as a candidate to be crowned King of Asgarnia by the White Knights. Shocked by the circumstance of the kingdom, Varian quickly seized all assets of House Grey, including the royal treasury of Anglia, and even arrested some of the prominent courtiers that wished for a return to imperial standard. Varian had no intention of bringing back Agrevia, and kept a strong negative approach to imperial ideals. This would be the mindset he tried to enlighten upon members of his household, in order to keep a clean name to the family. In his first week back home and as King of Anglia, Varian spent more time with his people than handling financial matters. Although often kept busy in the Keep, he spent most of his final days as the sovereign of Anglia in Taverley, celebrating the Harvest Festival with the many druids and partaking in activities such as hunting games. During one evening in the market, Varian met the wealthy heiress of House Le'Gaunt, Zara Le'Gaunt. After buying a bracelet for the girl, he managed to talk to her into enjoying a glass of wine by the lake, where the two talked for hours. Aside from celebrating in festivities with the villagers, Varian often found himself preparing for his reign. It hardly occured to him that he may be elected as King of Asgarnia, while he spent all of his concern investing in Anglia. The Burthorpian Royal Guard had been re-organized, making the ultimate goal in strategically defeating the trolls of the mountain. With the festivities going on, it was important that the troll raids be stopped and the army quickly began drafting tactics to counteract the troll invasion. Although a heavy task for a regiment low on recruitment, the royal treasury supplied the Guard and the Order of the Talon with defence weapons and mechanisms, using them to fight back against the invasions. After a brief meeting with Brevalaer Aerendyl, a duke in Kandarin, Varian was joined in the dining hall of Burthorpe by Caelestis, Isla, and Frederick Grimdark, a newly appointed guardsman. A man arrived shortly after they each began speaking, claiming he had been a traveller of some sort and insulting the group. The man claimed his name was Joshua and that he was a mercenary of sorts, only he served himself. This was dismissed by the group as he wore an orange pendant with an intricate 'R' engraved on it, which he was able to change the color by the touch of a finger. After a variety of insults from both sides, the tension grew in the room and the man attacked. Varian had been charging a ward, to protect each of them, though Joshua casted a fire spell that disrupted the protection of the ward and allowed the fire to harm Cael. Meanwhile, Frederick had charged forward to protect the King and was also injured by the fire blast. In fury, Varian managed to fight back the man's attacks along with Isla and the former Imperial Archmage. As Joshua was pushed further from the castle, Varian halted in order to aid the wounded while Isla and the Archmage defended them all. A fire began to engulf the bottom floor of the Keep and after Joshua had fled, Varian and Isla began extinguishing the flames. Brevalaer managed to heal Caelestis and Frederick during this time, although Frederick's condition had nearly been fatal. Once things at the Keep were under control once again, Varian, Cael, and Isla each traveled to Taverley where they would investigate suspicions from the attack. They first went to Natalie Renderra, whose family had been the first option in leading an investigation. The four each discussed the incident at the Altar of Guthix, a moment that made Varian quite dismayed given his former affection of the god, but the Renderra seemed genuinely innocent. Natalie wasn't even aware of the attack and seemed shocked while she also couldn't recall a Joshua within the ranks of the Renderra. She also pointed out that none of the attackers features resembled that of her household. Soon after the meeting, the three Grey siblings came to the conclusion that the Ryder family may be suspects and Varian agreed to search for members of the rumored extinct house. After several weeks of spending time with the denizens of Anglia and stabilising the small kingdom, the White Knight Order eventually reached a conclusion on the succession of Asgarnia. Varian awaited the outcome of the election at Burthorpe Keep, drinking heavily to sate his nerves as he felt unprepared for the role. However, he received word that the knights called a voting council. Three days later, a large escort arrived in Burthorpe, making a halt at the Keep. A giant royal carriage befitting for a King arrived with escort and out stepped Sekra Thayne and Gawain Drake. The two Faladian lord's ascended the path to the Keep, finally delivering the news that Varian was now the King of Asgarnia. The Beginning Reign of Salvar's Heir The escort had journeyed for a week to the White City, finally entering in a casual arrival. The citizens had not prepared for a Grey to seat themselves in the Castle and they were surprised to find an escort leading him there. Some had gathered curiously to see the face of their new King, but the carriage prevented them from a glimpse. Instead, they made their way to the steps of the bridge to the castle, stepping out of the carriage. Varian had worn ceremonial armor of the Saradominist templars, briefly glancing out into the city square before he turned to step inside. There was no time for promising speeches. His only thoughts rested on rebuilding the reputation of his House since the fall of Godric. After counseling his sister, Isla, he invested her with the Anglian duchy, having reverted it from a kingdom to unify the nation. She then became his confidant and he began to imprison her in his inner ambitions and schemes. Varian's first act as King was to stabilize the relationship between the kingdom's vassals and he issued summons to all lords and ladies for them to swear oaths of fealty. The duchy of Anglia, earldom of Sarim, and county of Rimmington, all arrived with their retinues and individually took a traditional oath to the kingdom, it's people, and Varian. After Varian had sworn all vassals under his rule, save for the Kinshra lands, the meeting was interrupted by a messenger from the north. The man informed Varian that large groups of undead creatures have been amassing in the Wilderness and that they should send men to scout ahead. The King then agreed to send a detachment of soldiers, and took the next several days to organize the Wardens of Forinthry; protectors over the Asgarnian border of the Wilderness. After knighting Frederick Grimdark for beating back an assassination attempt on his life, he then orders him to take command of the Wardens as a test to prove his worth. The Kinshra arrive in Falador later that day and a detachment of black knights followed Lord Deracot. Varian was curious in wondering why the Baron Atrum himself had not come, and he was dismayed to learn that Deracot had led a mutiny to overthrow the Baron; a ''shady figure but known for reasoning. Deracot declared that the Kinshra would not pledge fealty to the Crown unless Varian proved himself a capable leader. Realizing that Asgarnia would soon become torn by civil war, Varian planned to initiate it himself, seizing key fortresses in the north to launch attacks from. Master Arthur Castlereagh managed to secure his role as the overall commander of the White Knight Order, planning to commence Operation Cleansing Flame, which would eliminate a goblin threat in the north and force the tribe to migrate. The goblin settlement would then be seized and fortified as a base of operations against the Kinshra. Trivia *Varian is relatively the same age as his nieces and nephews. * He's been ambidextrous since the Siege of Ardougne when he injured his right hand and was forced to write with his left. *Although originally the son of Victoria Le'Gaunt by forgery, it was later agreed upon that the character and three other children would be the sons and daughters of Victoria and Varis. *Varian is actually a very powerful mage, although the roleplayer toned him down for character balance, hence why he mostly uses ranged or melee. *Varian is a character that learns lesson rather than continue along the path of self-righteousness. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Rangers Category:Grey Category:Battlemage Category:Saradominist Category:The Kingdom of Anglia Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Godless Category:Royalty Category:Noble